


Schoolboys _ Eng Version

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Innocent Feilong, M/M, Sweet, Yantsui is a jerk as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: The sixteen years old Feilong met the warmhearted transfer student Mikhail.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story! 
> 
> Thanks @BeautifulOtomeHell for being the beta once again!

###  **1\. Transfer student**

Excellence in both academic and athletics. 

These were the usual comments the sixteen-year-old Liu Feilong got on his report card from school. However, the teachers usually add an additional comment: “but he doesn’t interact with the other students.”.

Feilong sneered at his report card. It was not his fault that he had no friends at school. His family background was complicated and it might cause trouble if he was being too friendly to someone. After all, his adopted father was the leader of the mafia group ‘White Snake’ in Hong Kong. 

In school, Feilong was the top student and studied very hard. After class, he went home immediately. He did not participate in any club activities. He never tried to be the centre of attention in school. His older brother Yantsui, however, was the total opposite. His brother loved to show off his talents to the world and was very famous in school.

During form four and five, students prepared for the certificated exams. Usually, the whole class will move to the next year together. It was rare for any transfer student to join in during these two years. However, just two weeks after the start of school in September, a new student was admitted to the class of form five. 

The class was buzzing with excitement with the news. Some even went to the staff room to take a look at the new student, and they returned with a mysterious smile and told the girls that they would not be disappointed. Feilong blinked and only watched. He wasn’t interested in this matter at all and he had no friends to talk to anyway. He decided to continue his reading instead.

When the teacher brought the new student inside the classroom, even Feilong sensed the change of atmosphere in the room. He looked up from his book for the first time. 

A foreign student. He had short blond hair, bright blue eyes, fair skin, and a smile as warm as the sun. He was wearing the same uniform as the rest of the boys in class, but somehow it fitted him better. Perhaps it was because their uniform was designed after the western suit. 

“Hello! My name is Mikhail Arbatov. I came from Russia.”

Feilong took another look and decided that his book was far more interesting. 

“Let’s see…” The teacher looked around the classroom and then at Feilong, “Mikhail, why don’t you sit over there? Next to Liu Feilong?”

Mikhail walked over to the seat and sat next to Feilong.

“Hello~” Mikhail greeted Feilong with a big smile.

“Hello.”

A new transfer student was always subjected as a popular topic among conversations. A handsome transfer student made the topic even more hot. During recess, half of the class surrounded Feilong and Mikhail’s desks and chatted with the blond boy. The new student was also an outgoing and chatty one. Soon, he started to share a lot about his circumstances with his new friends.

“Why did you transfer at this time of the year?”

“My dad came to Hong Kong for his job, and I had to come with him.”

Feilong felt very stressed. Usually, no one talked to him and he enjoyed being left alone. He would normally eat some biscuits while reading during recess. With so many people crowded in his usually quiet area, he felt uncomfortable. Some people even started to talk to Feilong.

“Your neighbour Feilong is a top student! You can just ask Feilong about anything!”

“Oh?” Mikhail smiled at Feilong, “I would love to!”

“...Um.” 

The bell rang and the students returned to their seats. Mikhail saw that the others left and decided to get better acquaintanced with his icy neighbour. 

“Hi~ What’s your name again? Can you teach me how to pronounce it?” 

“Liu Feilong.”

“Fei Long.” Mikhail read it out word-by-word, “Can you tell me which clubs are more interesting?”

“I don’t know. I’m not in any.”

“Can you show me the campus after class?”

“No. I have to go home.”

Mikhail blinked. His neighbour was so cold. No wonder no one dared to talk to his beautiful neighbour. 

“Well, then before the teacher comes, can you tell me where the bathroom is?” Mikhail lowered his voice, “I don’t want to ask a girl this question, but, you know, you are my neighbour!”

“Girl?” Feilong turned to him with a look of disbelief on his face, “Can’t you see I am wearing the boy’s uniform?”

“...No.”

The shirt of their uniform was very similar for the two genders. The only difference was whether it was pants or skirts. And Mikhail thought his neighbour was a girl with a flat chest who loved to wear pants. 

“...” Feilong was pissed. But to avoid his neighbour wetting himself, Feilong pointed the directions to the bathroom anyway. But afterwards Mikhail could not get another word out of Feilong no matter how hard he tried.

###  **2\. The words of his father**

The bell rang again indicating that school was over. Feilong waited for Yantsui at the front gate. To avoid other people’s attention, their car was parked a few blocks away. Yantsui’s always walked around the school with a group of his friends, so Feilong did not need to turn to know that his brother had arrived. 

Yantsui walked up to Feilong while waving goodbye to his friends.

“Fei, let’s go. Do you need me to carry your bag?”

“No, brother. I am not a child anymore.”

“To me, you are always a little boy. Haha.” 

Yantsui wanted to hold Feilong’s hand but his little brother pulled his hand away. Feilong grabbed his bag and walked away quickly. 

When they returned home, Feilong made some excuses and hid in his bedroom. Yantsui offered to help with his homework but Feilong refused too.

Their father returned at dinner.

“Did anything special happen in school today?” Their father always asked them the same question everyday.

“We have got the student council election in two weeks. I have to help out there so I can’t ride with Fei anymore.”

“Brother. I am perfectly fine by myself.”

“OK. Fei, you will continue to ride the original one. Yan, call the butler before you leave. I’ll prepare another car for you.” Liu nodded, and then their father turned to Feilong, “Fei, how about you? Did anything happen?”

“...” Feilong thought about the question for a while before answering, “There’s a new student today and he sits next to me.”

“Oh? What is he like? Do you think you can be friends with him?”

“No.” Feilong answered with a serious face.

“Fei… You excel at everything, but you are just a bit too cold.” Their father laughed, “An old friend of mine arrived in Hong Kong recently. He is coming to dinner with his son on Sunday. Make time for this, OK?”

“Yes, father.”


	2. Chapter 2

###  **3\. The icy neighbour**

After Mikhail mistakenly thought Feilong was a girl, Feilong did not utter another word to him except for “OK”, “no”, and “thanks”. 

To normal people, being given a cold shoulder was not pleasant at all. To Mikhail, however, it was a wonderful challenge. He tried his best to start a conversation with Feilong, from today’s weather to the lunch in the canteen, but Feilong never answered his questions with more than five words.

“Feilong, we have music tomorrow, right? Do you play any instruments?”

“Recorder.” The boring musical instrument that was compulsory to all young students in Hong Kong.

“...And your best piece that you play is?”

“Mary had a little lamb.” Feilong answered with the random thing that came to his mind.

“Oh...OK.” Even Mikhail could not continue the conversation. He knew that the icy queen did it on purpose to stop their chats. “How about sports? Do you play any sports?”

“...” Feilong had to admit that he was impressed by how Mikhail could find another topic even with his attitude, “...martial arts.”

“Oh!? Really!? Is it kungfu?” Mikhail was excited. Feilong regretted it instantly. He should just answer with some random boring things instead. “I knew it! You know, when you say Hong Kong, the first thing that came to your mind must be Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan! Do you guys all know kungfu? Like, breaking a chair with just a kick?”

“Do you keep bears as pets?” Feilong rolled his eyes. He decided the best way to fight stereotypes was to use other stereotypes.

“Oh, one of my distant relatives does keep one as a pet.” Mikhail was happy that he finally had a real talk with his neighbour. “I only have a chiwawa. It’s quite cute. I will show you some photos next time. If it’s up to me, perhaps I will keep a cheetah.”

“...” Feilong sighed. “Yes, I can break a chair with just a kick.”

“Wowwww!” Mikhail clapped his hand, “Can you show me in the PE class later?”

“No.” Feilong blinked, “And it’s time for us to get change.”

“Alright. Can you show me to the locker room then?”

“Fine.”

In the locker room, Feilong and Mikhail were staring at each other. It was nothing for two boys changing their clothes together, but something just felt wrong. But still, it was too exaggerating if he went into the cubicle. 

Mikhail smiled and took off his shirt. His torso was quite muscular in his age. Feilong was dazed just for a moment, and he turned around to change too. He did not know why, but he decided to speed up.

“Why are their clothes in different colours?” Mikhail asked when they arrived at the sports ground.

“There are four houses. Red, blue, yellow and green. We are both in the Blue House.” Feilong tried to explain with the fewest words, “It’s useless most of the time, except for Sports Day or Swimming Gala and so on.”

“So, we can fight together on Sports Day?”

“Nah. I am a bookworm. I don’t participate in these.” Feilong refused at once. He never liked to join any competition and be at the spotlight of anything. He usually hides himself in the audience stance. 

“Huh? You look like you are very good at sports. Let’s do it together! Do they have relay matches?”

“...Shut up. The teacher is staring at you.”

###  **4\. The old friend of his father**

Feilong woke up early on Sunday morning. He greeted his father and brother and left for martial arts practice. 

After three hours of intense training, he bowed to his teacher and went home. Their housekeeper had already made him lunch. Feilong sat alone on the long dining table.

“Where’s brother?” 

“Yantsui-sama went out with the Master.”

“...To White Snake?”

Feilong was a bit upset. Yantsui was the eldest and the only blood-related son of his father, so he could not blame his father to pay more attention to Yantsui than him. His father even started bringing Yantsui to their headquarters for training his son as the future leader, while Feilong had visited the headquarters only a few times. 

“Auntie Fen, do you know who’s invited to dinner tonight?”

“Well, Feilong-sama, we as the servants don’t ask questions. The Master had ordered us to prepare for forks and knives, so I guess the guests would be foreigners.” The housekeeper smiled at Feilong, “Oh. The Master said you will have to wear a Tang suit tonight. I will iron one and send it to your room in the afternoon.”

“OK...”

Feilong spent his afternoon doing homework and practicing past papers. His top grades were not obtained by luck but hard work. However, it seemed that his father could never see his efforts, and Yantsui remained his favourite son. 

Feilong was so focused that he did not realize time passed until his housekeeper knocked. He took the ironed Tang suit and put it on. It was a dark blue suit with a butterfly embroidered on it. It looked quite feminine, but Feilong did not mind as long as his father and brother said it looked good on him.

He took a glance at the clock and was shocked that it was already five o’clock. Everyone should have returned home. He combed his hair and ran down the stairs. His father and brother were already sitting in the living room. Yantsui was wearing a light green cheongsam. The cheongsam looked much more mature than his Tang suit. 

“Fei, your clothes really suit you.” Yantsui smiled.

“Thanks, Brother.” Feilong stood in front of his father. He did not dare to sit down before his father nodded. 

“Fei, the son of my guest should be about the same age as you. Take good care of him, OK?”

“Yes, father.”

Half past six. The doorbell rang in the exact moment. Their butler showed the guest the way. The leading man was a tall man wearing a tidy three-pieces, but his blond hair was disheveled. Feilong somehow felt that the face resembled someone he knew.

Yantsui and Feilong stood up and greeted the guest, when a teenage boy peaked from behind the tall man.

“Huh? Feilong?” 

“...Mikhail?!”


	3. Chapter 3

###  **5\. Can I go to your room?**

Mikhail and Feilong’s father were both surprised to see that their sons already know each other. 

“Dad, haven’t I told you that my deskmate is super cute and interesting? It’s him.” Mikhail explained to his father in Russian.

“Misha...I don’t mind you courting the cute little beauty, but be careful. He is a mafia’s son after all.” His father laughed and answered in Russian too.

“What? I am just making friends!”

Mikhail’s father switched to English and greeted Senior Liu. “Hey Liu! Long time no see! I never thought that we actually sent our sons to the same school! What a coincidence! Mikhail just told me that they are in fact sitting together!”

“Uncle Liu! Nice to meet you! I am Feilong’s, uh, very good friend, Mikhail.” The Russian boy practiced his speech in Cantonese for a long time and greeted Liu. 

“Mikhail, is it? You look like your father! Yantsui, Feilong, come and greet Uncle Lev!” 

“Uncle Lev.” 

“Feilong, dinner will not serve until seven. Why don’t you show Mikhail around the house? Yantsui, you can join us.”

“...Yes.”

Feilong was reluctant. He did not like socializing at all. It was a torture for him to be hospitable to the guest. He was also a bit jealous that Yantsui could accompany their father to entertain the important guest, while he was stuck with Mikhail.

“Feilong!” Mikhail was, on the other hand, thrilled to see his classmate. He thought he would have to stay with the old men for a whole night and be bored to death. He never expected to meet his beautiful and interesting classmate.

“...A walk in the garden?” Feilong suggested an activity that even he himself found boring. 

And the two boys really had a walk in the garden after sunset. It was so dark that Mikhail could barely see any flowers. They were even bitten by mosquitoes on their way.

Feilong brought him back to the house when it was about time. He asked his maid to give them something to stop the itch.

“Feilong, your clothes are really good-looking.” Mikhail praised him when he was applying the anti-itching cream on his arm.

“Thanks.”

“What does butterfly symbolize?”

“No idea.”

The two fathers were chatting happily on the dinner table, and Yantsui could join the conversation from time to time. Mikhail and Feilong, on the other hand, were just focusing on their food. After dinner, the adults decided to smoke and drink. Yantsui was already of age, so he could stay with them too. The teenagers were, however, kicked out of the dining room.

“...Garden?” Feilong suggested.

“No.” Mikhail refused right away, “Can I go to your room?”

“No.”

“Why? Did you hide some adult-content magazines there? Or...maybe you have an extremely dirty room that doesn’t fit your image? Don’t worry, I won’t say a word in school!” Mikhail said it as if he was so considerate, but it made Feilong want to practice his martial arts on Mikhail. 

“I don’t!” Feilong protested. On second thoughts, there was nothing that he could not show to Mikhail in his room, “Alright, come with me.”

###  **6\. A friend that can share your secret thoughts**

Feilong led Mikhail to his bedroom on the second floor. Resembling his personality, the room was very tidy except for the stack of textbooks and papers on his desk. Of course, the tidiness was the wonderful work of the maids, not Feilong himself.

Mikhail sat on the armchair and looked around the room. If he wanted to hide something, he would have gone for the wardrobe or under the bed. But the young master did not look like the type that would clean his own room. It would be embarrassing if the servants found his porns. 

“Stop poking my things! I don’t have the things you are looking for!” Feilong sat on his bed and kept his eyes on Mikhail, in case Mikhail started opening his drawers. 

“What? No way! I mean, you are 16! It should be the age that you are sooooo interested in sex and stuffs! Is your father too strict? I could definitely lend you my collection tomorrow in school.” 

“No need!” Feilnog rolled his eyes.

“Your room is just empty! Do you at least have a PlayStation? What do you do in your leisure time?”

“Studying.”

“...” 

Mikhail blinked and studied the expression on Feilong. He meant it, seriously. 

“If I don’t study, my grades will drop. I can never follow the footsteps of my brother.” Feilong lowered his head and spoke softly.

“Eh...I don’t see your brother as a great genius or what.” Mikhail stopped before speaking again, “Well, I never thought my neighbour would be just like me. A son of a mafia leader!”

“...No. We are different. YOU are the son of a mafia.” Feilong lied down on his bed and looked at the ceiling, “But I am just adopted. I will never be like my brother. See? He could be there and entertain your father!”

“Well, that’s where you are wrong.” Mikhail took a glass of water and walked over to Feilong’s bedside, “My mother is a mistress of my father. Come on, drink it.”

“Liar. In that case, why did he bring you to Hong Kong? Not the children of his wife?” Feilong drank the water.

“Um, because I am the cutest?”

“...”

“Haha! Because he loves me the most.” Mikhail sat next to Feilong, “It’s not me boosting myself. I am really the best looking and cleaverst among his children.”

“That’s boosting.”

“It’s not boosting if it’s real.” Mikhail lied down too. Feilong moved a bit to make space for him, “You can get the place if you have what it takes. Blood doesn’t matter.”

“...It’s not that easy.” Feilong turned and looked at Mikhail on his face.

“If you always think it’s difficult, then it will be difficult.”

“...Yan is always my father’s favourite son.” Feilong spoke slowly, “I know I am just adopted. We are different. But I just don’t like the feeling...Did you see his clothes? His cheongsam was so mature and good-looking while mine looked like children's clothes! He is just two years older than me!”

“Honestly, I think yours’ better.”

“Father never says anything when I get the top grades. And in martial arts, sports, music...no matter how good I did, he would never praise me. I realized that and I decided to give my hopes up.” Feilong sobbed and Mikhail hugged him.

“Thank you...” Feilong started to feel drowsy after complaining a lot. He spoke with a very soft voice, “I never have anyone to say these to...”

“I thought we are friends?” 

“Um...”

“Oh?” Mikhail was surprised to see Feilong had fallen asleep.

Aha. It must be the vodka that he put in the glass of water. He just added a few drops of vodka and Feilong was drunk by that?! 

Oh god. He is so interesting. 

Mikhail’s father thought it was time to go home. He and Liu came to Feilong’s room to pick up his son. They knocked but no one answered the door.

The fathers opened the door quietly. What they saw was two boys sleeping soundly, and Feilong was clinging on Mikhail’s arm.

“...”

“Oh, how cute!” Mikhail’s father smiled, “Sorry, but can my son stay for the night? I don’t want to wake them up.”

“Haha, of course!”


	4. Chapter 4

###  **7\. The hot tempered friend**

When the clock went off the next morning, Feilong slapped on the button to stop it, as usual. However, he just could not crawl out of his bed with his headache. He felt like the world was spinning. Feilong tried his best to open his eyes nonetheless, and was freaked out when he saw the blond head sleeping right next to him. 

“Ah!?”

“Um?!” Mikhail was awoken by his scream, “What!? Oh, good morning. Why am I here?”

“How do I know?! Ouch...my head...” Feilong rubbed on his temple and got out of his bed. He walked over to his private bathroom.

“Ummmm...” Mikhail thought for a while and rushed to catch Feilong by his arm, “Hey! Wait! You can’t take a bath when you have a hangover! I’ll get some water for you.”

“Hangover? Why the hell would I have a hangover?” Feilong glared at his classmate.

“Well...” Mikhail spoke uncomfortably, like a child got caught misbehaving, “I...might have added some vodka to your water last night. Really, just a mouthful.” 

“...Stand very still. Let me just hit you just once.” Feilong smiled, “I promise it won’t hit your face.”

“Nah! You said you know martial arts!” Mikhail took a step back, “I’ll get you some water! You can’t let your father see you in this state, right?”

“...” Feilong nodded.

Mikhail ran to the kitchen and asked for a few glasses of water. Feilong drank two before he felt better and went down for breakfast. The Arbatovs had sent Mikhail’s school bag and uniform for him. 

“Good morning, Uncle Liu, Yan-san!” Mikhail pretended to be the good kid, “Thank you for letting me stay last night. I somehow fell asleep when chatting with Feilong.”

“Father, Brother. Good morning.” 

The car of the Lius sent the three of them to school. Yantsui looked at the angry Feilong curiously. Mikhail, who was the one that caused the troubles, kept his smile like he knew nothing about it. 

Yantsui thought his brother looked like a hissing kitten. He combed Feilong’s hair with his hand but the little brother shook him off. Mikhail watched it. He would not dare to touch Feilong’s hair like Yantsui did, but it did look super interesting to do so.

The vodka he brought was intended for himself in case the meeting got too boring. He saw how Feilong was jealous over how Yantsui could accompany his father to drink, so Mikhail decided to just add a bit to the glass for fun. He never knew the few drops of liquor was strong enough to make Feilong drunk. Oh...How fun!

Yantsui left for his classroom when they arrived at school. Feilong, however, caught Mikhail’s arm and pulled him over somewhere quiet.

“Did I say something yesterday?”

“Um, like, how you are jealous of your brother? That you are longing for your father’s approval? Or how you cried and clinged on my arm?” Mikhail smiled and said. 

“...Forget all these!”

“Huh? But my memory is pretty good!” Mikhail laughed, “Unless you are having lunch with me...”

“Stand here and I’ll hit you on your head. Soon you will forget everything.”

“...No!” Mikhail ran away, “Eat with me!”

“Stop right there!”

###  **8\. That boy is so cute**

Mikhail’s success in getting Feilong to eat with him in lunch hour had earned him great respect from the class.

Liu Feilong was very good looking, and very introverted. He kept his manner to his classmates but never made friends with them. In lunch hour, he always spends it alone in some corner of the campus. 

The relentlessness of Mikhail was something that Feilong did not know how to deal with. Mikhail had been passing him notes in class to invite him for lunch and Feilong ignored all of them. At last, Feilong was annoyed by his act and replied with a big NO. Mikhail just tore that piece at once. 

Before Feilong could get his lunch box out of his bag when the bell rang, Mikhail had grabbed Feilong’s arm and started running towards the front gate. 

The senior pupils were allowed to eat outside. Mikhail held Feilong’s arm and ran all the way until they were both out of breath. 

“Why…why the hell do you have to run!” Feilong was furious and he could not keep his manner any more.

“Haha, isn’t this fun?” Mikhail wiped his sweat off his forehead, “This restaurant is really popular. You have to come early or you will have to wait in lines for hours.”

“...” Feilong wiped his sweat too, “I didn’t bring my wallet!”

“I have.” Mikhail patted the back of Feilong, “I’ll buy you lunch if you eat with me tomorrow.”

“I will pay you back so please leave me alone tomorrow.”

“Huh?” Mikhail blinked, “In that case, I might have a big mouth and start talking.”

“Huh.” Feilong glared at him, “And who can you talk to? Who would believe in everythings you say?”

“Your brother, maybe?” Mikhail laughed, “Come on, I just want to eat with you!”

“LET ME GO!”

======

Mikhail was so satisfied from his lunch with Feilong. He even walked with Feilong several blocks away after school just to send Feilong to his car. He stood next to his car and waved at the little beauty inside.

“Bye! Send my greetings to your father!”

“Huh.” Feilong lowered his car window, “Are you sure you don’t need a ride home?”

“Nah. My car is just a block away.” Mikhail smiled and answered. He walked to the next block and found his car after seeing Feilong off.

Mikhail’s father was at home when the boy returned. He waved at Mikhail at first sight. The boy ran right into his father’s embrace.

“WHY did you leave me in the Lius?”

“You were sleeping soooo well, I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.” Lev rubbed on the curly hair, “Did you get any closer to that little cutie?”

“Huh? In case you haven’t noticed, Feilong is a BOY.” Mikhail looked at his father in disbelief.

“I can tell. I am not blind, idiot.” Lev squeezed Mikhail’s cheek, “And I don’t care. LOVE IS FREE! That kid is just so cute and pretty. Hey, get him to visit our home, OK?”

“Nah! I am inviting Feilong to anywhere but here. I won’t give you a chance to court him.”

“What? I am not a damn pedophile.” Lev squeezed even harder, “I like mature WOMEN. LIke your mother!”

“OUCHHHHH! It hurts!” Mikhail rubbed his red cheek, “My mother is a completely different type compared with your wife! How do I know when you taste changes?”

“I married Vera because I had to. I love your mother. Can’t you tell that after all these years?” Lev messed up his son’s hair, “Did you leave your brain at the Lius?”

“Come on, I am way smarter than my older brother and sister!” 

“So? You just slept together? How disappointing! And you called yourself a man of the Arbatov!” 

“Are you sure this is what you want to say with your underage son?” Mikhail rolled his eyes, ”Feilong was furious this morning. I had to spend a lot of effort to lure him to eat with me at lunch.”

“Furious? Why? Did you force a kiss on him?”

“Um. I added a few drops of vodka in his drink and he was drunk.”

“Damn! I knew someone had emptied my vodka bottle!” Lev tried to catch his very athletic son but Mikhail was faster, “Don’t run!”

The father and son started playing hide and seek at home. Mikhail was young and fast, while Lev was experienced and tact. He tried to lure Mikhail to run into his trap, but Mikhail was always one step faster than his father. They broke so many things in their game that the old butler had to stop them. 

“Tie!” Lev messed his son’s hair up again on the way to the dining room.

“What? You can’t catch me in a chasing game. That means I win!”

“Win what? Get Feilong before calling yourself a winner.”

“What the hell, dad? We are just FRIENDS!”


	5. Chapter 5

###  **9\. Camping Day**

September is supposed to be a cool autumn for many parts of the world, but unfortunately, it was still the middle of summer in Hong Kong. The Russian boy was not used to the humid and crazy temperature and felt like he was going to die anytime. Luckily for him, air-conditioning is always available. Mikhail decided he would just spend most of his time accompanying the little bookworm indoor.

The teacher’s announcement was like a nightmare to him. 

“The camping day next week would be a two-days-one-night trip in Tung Ping Chau Island. Please pack your belongings according to the list that I just gave you. Two people share a tent, so please team up yourself. Same sex only, of course!”

Camping? Under the burning sun? Mikhail just could not see where the fun in dehydrating yourself in the heat. 

Oh wait. Two people in a tent!

“Feilong? Team up?” Mikhail looked at his deskmate with puppy eyes.

“I am not going.” Feilong just took a glance at him and returned to his book.

“Eh...You are not telling me that you will be so lame and act sick on that day, right?” Mikhail noticed one big weakness of Feilong was that he would never admit defeats. “Oh, I see. You don’t know how to take care of yourself. I understand, dear, you got your maids and butlers for everything...”

“Stop those nonsense! Alright, I’ll go! Just don’t get a hot stroke and make me take care of you, idiot!”

This trick works every time. Mikhail smiled with satisfaction.

\----

On the day of the picnic, Lev grinned at his son.

“Son. I’ve packed some GOOD stuff in the inner pocket of your bag.”

“...” Mikhail rolled his eyes and started searching his bag. Yes, two condoms! Greatest gift for your underage son. Mikhail threw them back to his father. “I don’t need these!”

“What? Play safe, boy!”

“I’m not doing anything NOT safe!” Mikhail said angrily, “Feilong is my friend! It’s not what you think!”

“Haha, your little teenage heart could not deceive the eyes of the Romeo of Moscow.” 

“What?!”

“You think Feilong is super cute, right? Are you upset when he ignores you? Does it bother you when Feilong is talking with someone else?” 

“...Godness! How can I face him normally after these!” Mikhail growled, “What is it to you if I turn gay?”

“Turn? Ha, that’s not my doing, boy.” Lev waved his hands in dismissal, “You are almost late, let’s go. Oh, I put some inside the other pocket too.”

“Huh!?”

Mikhail did not have time to search his bag again. He had to go to the house of Liu to pick Feilong up, in case his teammate stood him up and he had to camp alone. He dragged the unwilling Feilong to his car.  
“I am so looking forward to it! How’s Tung Ping Chau like?”

“Desert.”

Mikhail thought Feilong was just exaggerating because he did not like outdoor activities. However, after the boat ride, he really did arrive on a desert island with no water and electricity supply. Fortunately, there was a toilet. And unfortunately, it was a pit toilet with no flushing water. The smell of it, well, anyone could imagine. The boys were fine, but it was just a nightmare for the girls.

Feilong gave him a “I told you” expression when Mikhail suggested to find a campsite as far away from the toilet as possible.

“Right. Go through here.” Mikhail gave an instruction to Feilong when building their tent. His father brought him to camp in the Russian forest from time to time, so he was skilled in this. “I’ll pound the stake. You can take a rest there.”

“OK.” Feilong answered without any hesitation.

“...Shouldn’t you be polite and ask if I need any help?”

“Do you need any help?” Feilong asked with a fake tone with his arms still folded.

“No, your highness. Please have a seat.”

The young master Liu did not like doing things by himself, but he certainly could do everything when needed. Feilong was a pretty nice partner. When their classmates were crying that they forgot something, he and Mikhail did pack everything they needed. 

Their maids deserve a pay rise. 

The dinner was barbecue, with ingredients supplied by their teachers. Mikhail started the fire quickly which earned him some respect from his classmates. He cooked some sausages and chicken wings to feed his royal highness who was staying in the tent. 

“I brought some bread.” Feilong took it out from his bag and wiped the jam on it, in exchange for the food Mikhail cooked.

They put a small ground sheet in front of their tent and shared their food on it. Mikhail cooked with the barbecue fire, while Feilong took some juice and snacks. The two chatted about random topics, but they did not dare to talk about their family business in case someone was eavesdropping. 

After dinner, the island was so dark that the sky was full of stars. It was hard to see such a beautiful sky inside the city.

Feilong and Mikhail lay on the ground watching the night sky. Mikhail pointed at the sky and said, “That’s Ursa Minor. It means little bear in Latin. In Hong Kong, it’s the only constellation that you can see in all seasons.”

“Uh?”

Mikhail explained detailedly about the geographic location and the latitude and so on. Feilong listened patiently. 

“And by the way, my nickname Misha also means little bear. So you can see me in all seasons too.”

“...Haha!” 

“Hehe! You look pretty when you smile!”

“How can you see my face when it’s so dark here!”

“Misha Bear got night-vision!”

“Hahahahaha!”

Probably because he was surrounded by the beautiful nature, Feilong was so much more relaxed than when he was in school. He finally had the feeling of an energetic sixteen years old teen. Mikhail told him a lot of non-sense jokes and Feilong laughed at most of them. They did not crawl back to the tent before the teacher asked them to.

It was too hot to sleep inside the sleeping bag. They just put it on the ground and lie on it. After packing their stuff, Feilong turned off their flashlight and fell asleep. Mikhail, however, had too much for dinner and could not sleep just yet. He lied on the ground, looking at Feilong’s sleeping face with the feeble light outside the tent.

His lashes are so long, almost like a girl. He is really beautiful.

Realizing what he was thinking, Mikhail sat up at once. 

He searched for a bottle of water in his bag to calm himself down. And out of everything in his bag, he fished out what his father put inside. Mikhail recalled the words Lev told him before he left the house with the condoms in his hand, when Feilong was sleeping soundly right next to him. Even Mikhail could not help blushing in this situation. 

Good that Feilong did not have night vision.


	6. Chapter 6

###  **10\. How did it go?**

His father’s word was lingering in his head that Mikhail did not know how he could look at Feilong again. He almost forgot everything that happened on the next day, except for how Feilong spread the butter on his bread, how Feilong made a paper fan, and how they talked about Yantsui being a jerk at home while kicking the water in the stream. 

Alright. He spent most of his time looking at Feilong.

At the end of the trip, Mikhail was still as if he was enchanted by the little beauty. He just stood there when packing up their things until Feilong snapped his head to wake him up.

Mikhail returned home to see his father looking at him with great anticipation. 

“How did it go? Did you ask him out?”

“Huh?” Mikhail’s ear turned red, “How’s that even possible!”

“Ah.” Lev looked disappointed at his son, “Useless. Live up to the name of Arbatov!”

“So the Arbatov are those who court their friends!?” 

Lev laughed at how his son stormed to the shower. Among all his children, Mikhail resembled his appearance and personality the most and had always been his favourite. His boy had grown up and it should be time to start his teenage crush. And it would be wonderful if his crush was the cute Liu Feilong.

When Mikhail talked about how interesting his deskmate was and how he had mistaken him as a girl on the first day of school, Lev thought he should take his son for an eye-check. How could he possibly get it wrong? It was not until when Lev went to the Lius that night and met this deskmate in person that he knew Mikhail was not an idiot. Feilong was so sweet and polite that he loved the boy right away. To be honest, Lev would definitely exchange all Mikhail’s power hungry siblings for Feilong. 

Mikhail talked about what he did with Feilong and what Feilong told him every day at dinner, almost like a girl in love. Lev sensed that his son must have felt something. He could not marry the love of his life and had to wrong Mikhail’s mother, but his son did not have to. Lev decided to offer a helping hand to his son. 

“Mishka~” Lev stopped his son on his way to the bedroom. Mikhail had just finished his shower and his curly hair was still wet.

“Um?”

“You will be walking to school until you ask Feilong to our house.”

“What!?”

###  **11\. The strict brother**

Feilong returned home with his huge backpack. He did not usually like group activities, but going to the nature occasionally was still enjoyable. He never did anything like building a tent, starting a fire or watching the stars before. The little beauty had a smile on his face when he opened the door.

“Brother, I am back.” Feilong walked to the living room to greet his brother, “Do you know, that Tung Ping Chau was indeed quite beaut-”

“Ha. Camping in this period of time? How naive, Fei!” Yantsui interrupted, “You used to stay home and revise on these picnic days. Now you have fallen behind in your revision for two days! Go upstairs and catch up.”

“But it’s just two days...”

“You dare to talk back?” Yantsui walked over to him, “Don’t forget the exam starts in March! When you are building the stupid tents, the others are already working on their past papers! Do you wish to fail and drop out of school? The White Snake do not need someone who could not even succeed in examinations!”

“...” Feilong lowered his head and returned to his room without another word. 

Feilong’s grades were actually more than good enough to continue high school. To be honest, if he worked just a bit harder, perhaps he could even skip the two years and go to university directly. But his brother’s words unsettled his mind. He felt like he did something very wrong. 

Mikhail told him how his father used to bring him to camp in the forest of Moscow. Feilong secretly felt a bit jealous about that.

###  **12\. Late**

Mikhail never thought his father was serious in not arranging a car for him. He laughed at how Feilong being the royal highness and had a chauffeur to every place, but in fact, he was also a rich kid who had cars to bring him around! Mikhail checked his watch and decided to skip breakfast so he could catch the bus. 

He rushed into the school at the very last second. Mikhail ran to the classroom and rested his head on the desk. He looked at his deskmate with puppy eyes.

“Feilong...”

“Good morning.”

“I am starving...”

“...” Feilong studied his deskmate carefully. Mikhail was not as energetic as he always was. Feilong decided to pass him the sandwich that he prepared for lunch.

“!!!” Mikhail almost jumped out of his seat. He took the sandwich and started eating. “Thanks! I’ll buy you lunch!”

“Um.” The cold but gentle deskmate nodded to accept his lunch invitation. 

In the lunch hour, Feilong accompanied Mikhail to the restaurant outside. The two rich kids could never get used to the food in the school canteen.

“Why the rush in the morning?” Feilong ordered a large set, knowing that Mikhail was paying.

“Speaking of which, let’s come to my house and play today.”

“...Ah?” Feilong could not understand the relationship of Mikhail being late and he going to his place/ 

“It’s my dad. He has been insisting on asking you to our place. He said that I can’t take the car before I could get you coming. That’s why I was almost late.”

“Haha! Uncle Lev is so interesting.” Feilong smiled and was about to accept the invitation when he remembered Yantsui’s words, “...I’m sorry. I have to go home and do my revision.”

“Eh? Revision? I heard that you almost get full marks in everything?”

“No...” Feilong lowered his head and continued on his meal.

The Russian boy was being considerate and did not force an answer from Feilong. It would not kill him for taking the bus for a few more days.

“Well, it’s alright. My home is not far away from yours. You can stop by anytime!”


	7. Chapter 7

###  **11\. Swimming Gala**

“Feilong...” Mikhail was confused when reading the school calendar, “Is the school mad? Camping in the middle of summer, and swimming gala in the cool autumn?”

“Exactly. And in the coldest January, there will be Sports Day. Mind you, it’s freezing on the stance.” Feilong answered when biting his pen.

“I am participating in the match!”

“Oh? Good luck.” 

“Ummm. So cold.” Mikhail blinked, “You can’t swim?”

“I can, but I prefer doing revision on the stance.”

Mikhail sighed at the sight of his deskmate ready to finish those mock papers. Feilong was already doing very well, but yet, he always thought he had not done enough. Mikhail seriously thought that his deskmate needed a proper rest.

The weather was much cooler on the day of the swimming gala. Luckily, it was an indoor pool so the water temperature was not that bad. For someone like Mikhail, who jumped into the iced lake just for fun, the temperature was completely fine. He only wore his swim trunks and a pair of flip-flops to show off his relatively muscular torso. However, the scars in his back attracted more attention than his abs.

“Oh? These? These are the claw marks of bears. There are bears all over Russia.”

“Liar!” 

“Haha! Caught me! It was just from a car accident when I was a kid. It’s nothing!”

Feilong never believed a word of Mikhail’s explanation. He gave him a look to demand an answer, but Mikhail just smiled back. 

The blond teen was very eye-catching in the pool. Feilong could not move his eyes away from the boy, to the extent that he forgot about his textbooks in hand. Mikhail’s muscle was not just good-looking but very useful. He was a fast swimmer and won a champion cup for the Blue House.

He went back to the stance like a hero, covering himself with a towel that looked like a cape. The members of the House were all cheering for him. Mikhail took a seat next to Feilong, when the little beauty forced himself to look at his textbook again.

“Did you see the match?” Mikhail put his head between Feilong and his textbook, blocking his sight on purpose.

“Your hair is still dripping water! Don’t make my books wet!” Feilong pushed him away, “Alright, I did. Congratulations. See, those girls are watching you.” 

“Couldn’t help that. I mean, I AM good looking.”

“Ha.” Feilong rolled his eyes, “What’s that in your back?”

“Huh? Bear claws.”

“I don’t believe that.” Feilong stared at him with a serious face, “These don’t look like claw marks.”

“Umm. Feilong, you are really sensitive.” Mikhail smiled and answered as if it was nothing, “When I was younger, dad’s was not as powerful as he is now and mom’s had some health condition. It was my uncle that took care of me. He whipped me whenever he felt like it. My dad noticed that and brought me home. This is also why he loves me the most.” 

“...You were abused?” Feilong’s eyes widened in shock. He grabbed Mikhail’s arm in concern.

“Oh, it is nothing now.” Mikhail was smiling. Compared to the mental abuse that Feilong was suffering, he sincerely felt like a few whips were really nothing. 

“Does it hurt now?”

“No.” Mikhail caressed Feilong’s back to comfort him. 

“Ex-Excuse me!” A girl took her courage and walked over to the two, “Mikhail-senpai! Would you like some cookies? Feilong-senpai too?”

“No, thanks. I wasn’t participating in the match anyway.” Feilong refused right away.

“Eh. Feilong. She prepared it! Come on, let’s go together.” Mikhail grabbed Feilong’s hand and dragged him over to the girls.

Feilong sat with the girls uncomfortably. He did not like socializing, and certainly had no idea how to chat with girls. Mikhail was chatting and laughing happily with them. He spoke to Feilong from time to time, trying to make Feilong relax. But the little beauty kept his icy face on and focused on the cookies.

He was a bit jealous of Mikhail's personality. Mikhail was like sunshine in the winter. Everyone in the school liked him. Feilong, however, was the kind that people had to bring up their courage just to talk to him. 

Alright! He just did not like these socialling! Feilong was a bit upset in his mind. It must be because they were sitting together so Mikhail decided to talk to him. He was not someone special to the outgoing boy. 

When the boy and the girls were chatting happily, a girl was brave enough to kiss on Mikhail’s cheek.

Feilong stood up right away and thanked them for their hospitality. He left, ignoring Mikhail’s calls. 

He had one and only one friend. But Mikhail was popular.

###  **12\. How about going on a date with me?**

Mikhail refused the confession of the girl and chased after his lonely friend. He grabbed Feilong’s arm and dragged him to the empty locker room.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mikhail pushed Feilong to the wall and blocked the way. 

“What’s wrong with you!” Feilong tried to push him away but failed, “Congratulations for having a new girlfriend!”

“What? I didn’t accept her.” Mikhail frowned. 

“Oh? Really?” Feilong looked away from the Russian boy, “Don’t worry. There’s plenty of younger and older students lining up for you.” 

“...Feilong, you sound like a jealous girlfriend.”

“Fuck you!” Feilong could not resist cursing him. He pushed Mikhail to the ground but the Russian boy pulled his wrist. Feilong was dragged down by him and was held in Mikhail’s embrace. 

“Haha! Caught you!” 

“Let me go!” Fielong struggled. He did not want to really fight with Mikhail, but the boy was stronger than him. He could not push him away. “Damn!”

“Hahahaha!” Mikhail released him and let Feilong to climb up.

“I am not freaking jealous! I couldn’t care less if you have a girlfriend!?” 

“But I don’t.” 

“It’s none of my business!”

“Feilong, how about going on a date with me?” 

“Ah!??” Feilong was surprised and could not say another word. 

“Oh, my mistake. I meant, how about hanging out with me?”

“Hang out!? Do you know the mock exam is in October?”

“Who cares? Come on, let’s go and play!” Mikhail was still clenching Feilong’s hand, “It’s time for you to rest!”

“But...”

“Alright! I’ll revise with you before the exam. You will come and play with me for a day after that. It’s settled!”


	8. Chapter 8

###  **13\. I study with you everyday**

“Dad, I am not having dinner with you starting from tomorrow.” Mikhail blinked at his father and spoke, “And I am going to tutorial school after school. Give me the tuition fee.”

“Tuition? Are you alright in the head?” Lev frowned, “Son, there’s no academic qualification for being a mafia.”

“...I am going with Feilong.”

“Oh. You should say that earlier. How much?” Lev took his wallet immediately when he heard about Feilong.

Everyday after school, Mikhail rode on Feilong’s car and accompanied the boy to tutorial school. After class, the Russian boy took Feilong to eat in any delicious restaurant he could find on the internet, then took Feilong’s car again to home. 

Even though Mikhail appeared not caring too much about grades, he did enough studying to earn good grades. Perhaps not as good as Feilong, but still, he did know his stuff. There was not much new knowledge to pick up in the tutorial class, but Mikhail had nothing else to do and thought it would be fun to accompany his very interesting deskmate.

He finished his mock paper and stole some of Feilong’s stationery to play with. He put the ruler on the eraser to make a stationery seesaw, or put some stapler into the eraser to make a spinning top to amuse himself. Afterall, the class was quite boring.

Feilong felt that there was nothing new to learn too. It was just a repetition of the class in school and he knew everything already. He noticed how Mikhail looked like he was about to die from boredom, and reckon the tutorial class might not be a good idea. 

“Are you bored?” Feilong asked on their ride home.

“Um? That’s OK. I promised to study with you.” 

“...Why don’t we, uh, study by ourselves? I mean, it is more effective for two with similar levels to learn together.”

The boys then occupied a corner of the school by themselves, revising what the teacher taught everyday. Feilong was better in arts subjects while Mikhail in science and maths, which allowed them to discuss and help each other.

###  **14\. Halloween**

The grades of their mock exam was so good that even Yantsui could not pick on anything. Feilong was relieved about that.

“Let’s go to the Halloween Haunted House!” Mikhail passed the little beauty the leaflet, “See? It’s all written here.”

“Um...but that’s at night. My brother doesn’t like me going out at night.” Feilong frowned. He promised Mikhail to spend a day hanging out with him, but they did not decide what to do yet.

“Just say you are going to my house for dinner. Your father won’t object to that.” Mikhail smiled, “And my father would be happy to cover for us.”

Feilong considered that for a while and finally agreed.

=====

“Father, brother. I am going to the Arbatov’s for dinner.” Feilong brought up all his courage and lied to his father for the first time in his life.

“Dad, make sure you cover for us.” Mikhail, on the other hand, was packing his bag at home.

“OK! You know what, you can totally stay over tonight. Use my card if you need to sleep in the hotel.”

“...What? I am sending Feilong home!”

=======

Mikhail picked Feilong in his house and took the bus together to Ocean Park. It was crowded with young people, mostly groups of friends and couples. It was a rare sight for two boys going together. As the very rich kids, the two did not hesitate to buy the expensive fast passes and skipped the long queue.

Even though they did not participate in the family’s business, they did hear about the bloody things their groups did. Those rotting zombies and crazy serial killers could not scare them at all, but the supernatural kinds did make them swallow hard. 

“Scared?”

“”Not at all.”

Feilong walked into the haunted house decorated in Chinese Ghost Festival theme confidently. The Ghost Festival was horrifying by itself, and was even more creepier with the greenish lighting inside. Here an altah and there a paper-doll, Feilong thought that they were going to jump at any moment. He slowed his pace down secretly and waited for Mikhail to come closer to him.

The Russian boy was, however, super curious at the decoration. He thought this was almost the Chinese Funeral Culture Exhibition. Mikhail even wanted to touch the curvy coffin himself if Feilong did not grab his arm and pull him away. 

“It was not like he was scared! It was unlucky to touch such things!” Feilong convinced himself in his mind. 

Mikhail let Feilong pull him away and felt that their pace was faster and faster. He wanted to have a good look at how the funeral was like in Hong Kong!

After turning in a corner, instead of the ghost they were expecting, they saw the exit sign. Before they could exchange curious looks to each other on why they never saw any jump scares, something tapped Mikhail’s shoulder.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!??”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

Mikhail was scared by the ghost. Feilong was scared by Mikhail then by the ghost. 

They ran out of the haunted house at the fastest speed their legs could carry them without a second glance to their back. If it was a running match, it must be Olympic level. They dared not to stop until they went far enough to feel safe. 

And they realized they were holding hands.

“Cough...Are you scared just now?” Feilong blushed and let go of his hand. 

“Cough cough. No.” Mikhail looked at the sky, “Not at all.”

“Um. Next one then? There is a hospital themed one over there.”

“...Look! There's a merry-go-round and tea cups over there.”

“Um. Looks like nobody was lining up for that. We probably should avoid the crowd.”

“Right. It’s just not fun to be stuck in the crowd, isn’t it? Let’s go to the merry-go-round first...”


	9. Chapter 9

###  **15\. Got caught**

Feilong was shocked by the weird atmosphere when he entered the dining room for breakfast. Yantsui was talking to their father with a serious face. Feilong did not want to attract any attention, and sat down quietly.

“Feilong.” Yantsui called his brother’s name seriously, “Be honest.”

“Yes?”

“You said you were having dinner at the Arbatovs a few days ago. It was a lie. You went to play.”

Feilong was scared. This was his first ever lie and he was caught right after that? He tried to act cool and innocent. “I didn’t.”

Yantsui gave his brother a snap on his face and the cheek went red immediately. The younger boy was teary for the pain immediately, but he bit his lips and refused to let his tears drop.

“Stop lying, Fei. My classmates told me they saw you in the Ocean Park with that blond boy!”

“...” 

“Fei, you could just say that you are going to play. Why did you lie?” Their father asked. 

“...” Feilong lowered his head and admitted it. 

“You useless little boy! You can’t be the top because you are always this naive!” Yantsui scolded him coldly.

“...” Feilong could not hold his tongue anymore. “Yes! I am useless! So what! I am not the heir of White Snake anyway. Isn’t it better for you if I am more useless?”

“How dare you talk back!” Yantsui wanted to give Feilong another snap but his little brother blocked his hand. Feilong twisted Yantsui’s arm and his older brother yelled at the pain. He grabbed Feilong’s hair with his other hand while Feilong tried punching him in return. 

Liu Senior sighed at this sight. He knew Feilong was talented at martial arts and Yantsui was no match with him if he was serious. He stood between the brothers and stopped the fight. “Stop! No more fighting! Fei, it was your fault to lie. You are grounded for two days! Go back to your room. Yan, don’t hit your brother!”

Feilong was angry with this arrangement and left for his bedroom. He was punished, and Yantsui who started the fight had nothing. He lied because Yantsui was being nosy and tried controlling too much! And he did not say anything wrong. He was adopted and therefore never the heir of White Snake. So why bother?

He lied on his bed and the more he thought, the angrier he became. He did not have his breakfast yet and he just had a fight. He was hungry, and tired. And angrier when he was hungrier. 

Feilong grabbed his backpack and stuffed some clothes in it. Then he climbed out of his window and left.

###  **16\. Run away from home**

The well-trained Feilong dodged the attention of the guards and left his home successfully. Mikhail had been riding in his car almost everyday, so Feilong knew where he lived. It was not too far away from Lius, and a bit of walking should do.

He pressed the doorbell of the Arbatovs without much hesitation. 

“Feilong?” It was Mikhail who opened the door. He was surprised to see Feilong.

“...Can I stay here for a few days?” 

Lev heard the doorbell and went to the front door to see for himself. He was more than thrilled to see Feilong coming. 

“OH! Welcome my dear boy! Come inside. Coco? Tea? Or soda?”

“Thank you, Uncle Lev. Can I have a glass of water, please?”

Feilong sat next to Mikhail on the sofa and told the boy everything about his fight with Yantsui. The blond boy hugged Feilong and rubbed on the back of Feilong’s hand gently. Lev led a maid with a trolley full of different snacks and drinks and smiled at the intimacy of his son and the lovely Feilong. Mikhail rolled his eyes to his father. He knew exactly what his father was thinking.

“Feilong, you are very very welcomed to stay here for as long as you like!” Lev patted Feilong’s hair. The smooth texture was just so different from the curly hair of his son.

“Thank you.” Feilong wiped his tears, stood up and bowed to him.

“Come on, let’s have whatever you like!”

Lev drove his son and his son-in-law-in-his-dream for lunch. Feilong finally smiled after filling his stomach with something, and the smile almost melted Lev’s heart.

“So, you had a quarrel with your family?” Lev smiled and tried to talk to the stubborn teenager.

“Um.” Feilong nodded but did not fill in the details. He knew that the families were in good terms now, but he should not reveal too much. He answered with a serious face, “It’s nothing. I was being too emotional.”

“Oh. Keep your smile!” Lev squeezed Feilong’s cheek, “You are so cute.”

“Eh?” 

Mikhail thought this Feilong was so lovely that he was about to faint. His heart was racing. He secretly squeezed Feilong’s hand under the table and the little beauty replied with a confused face. But soon, Feilong’s attention moved away to the desert. 

“Wow!” The sweet honey pancake with tea. Feilong took bites after bites of the traditional Russian desert. The Arbatovs were happy to see this. They were worried whether Feilong liked Russian cuisine.

Lev gave the young boys some space when they got home. Mikhail decided to bring Feilong for a walk in the garden to ease his mind, and then play some games in his room.

After losing ten times to Mikhail in Mario kart, Feilong dropped the controller furiously. Damn, the car was just out of control! It must be the controller’s problem!

“Exchange yours with me!” Feilong demanded.

“Alright.” Mikhail agreed and won again. 

“...I am using your car in the next round.”

“OK OK.” Mikhail laughed, “I thought you would occupy my desk and start revision right away.”

“Screw the revision.” Feilong took Mikhail’s character and car, “I have to rest!”

“Haha, finally.” Mikahil threw the banana peels on the ground at the right moment and sent Feilong’s car off the track. 

“Oh no!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

==========

Liu Senior spent a great effort to persuade Yantsui to apologize with his younger brother. Yantsui was sent to bring the lunch up for Feilong. What he was not expecting to see was an empty bedroom. 

“Where did he go!?”


	10. Chapter 10

###  **17\. If you don’t mind, let’s sleep together**

The house of Liu ran into a chaos after they knew the young master went missing. Yantsui was furious. There must be a bad influence that lures his behaving brother away from home!

“What are the securities doing? How can they not notice Feilong going!?”

“The young master must have sneaked out from the window...W-we are sorry!”

Senior Liu sighed at the sight of his servants walking in and out of the room, having no idea what to do. He called Arbatov. Feilong did not have many friends to run to, after all.

Lev picked up the phone and was surprised to learn that Feilong left without telling his family. He reassured Lius that Feilong was in his house, and persuaded them to let him stay.

“Mishenka~” Lev switched to Russian to avoid Feilong understanding their conversation, “The little beauty would stay for a few days, and now it’s your show time.”

“OK.”

“Oh? Not the we-are-just-friends anymore?”

“I don’t know if this is the feeling you said, but I do like him a lot.”

“Well. Then I must help you!” Lev turned to Feilong, who was sitting on the sofa quietly, “I am sorry but the maid responsible for cleaning had a day off today! She could not clear up a room for you. How about you sleep with Mikhail tonight?” His excuse was so bad that even he himself did not believe a word of it.

“Um? Oh. OK. If Mikhail doesn't mind.” Feilong was always considerate, “I can sleep on the floor.”

“I don’t mind at all! We camped together, didn’t we?” Mikhail answered quickly, “And my bed is certainly larger than the tent. Let’s sleep together!”

Feilong did not pack his pajamas so Mikhail lent him one. Even though they were the same age, Mikhail was slightly taller and stronger than him. Feilong looked like a child wearing adult’s clothes in Mikhail’s pajamas. “Huh! I will be taller than you one day!”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Mikhail petted Feilong’s head to annoy him.

“You are not too much taller than me!”

“Haha! A centimetre counts!” Mikhail laughed and pushed Feilong to his bed effortlessly, “EASY!”

“That’s because I wasn’t resisting!” Feilong laughed and made space for Mikhail, “Mikhail, I like your family.”

“Oh, that’s because you haven’t seen my older brother and sister!” Mikhail brushed away the hair on Feilong’s face, “”Your brother looks like an angel in front of them.”

“Are you tired too?”

“I am fine. Misha bear has self-recovery function.” Mikhail petted the black hair gently, “I am very good at making myself feel better.”

“Misha bear is really multi-functional.”

“Yah. And do you know what’s the fuel of Misha bear?”

“Um?” Feilong opened his eyes and looked at Mikhail curiously, when Mikhail suddenly hugged him tightly.

“Hugging!” Mikhail put his head near Feilong’s neck, “Misha bear loves hugging!!”

Feilong laughed and let Mikhail hug him. He even reached out his hand to pet the blond hair, “If I am a girl, this counts as sexual harassment.”

“But you are not!”

###  **18\. Seeing Yantsui again**

The next day after the dramatic run away from home was still a school day. And no matter how unwilling he was, Feilong had to go to school and it meant there was a chance that he might run into Yantsui at school. Mikhail noticed the little nervousness and sadness of Feilong, and held his hand.

“Don’t worry, I am here with you!”

“I am not worried!” Feilong let Mikhail hold his hand to the dining room for breakfast, nonetheless.

Lev almost wanted to unclog a bottle of champagne when he saw his son holding hands with Feilong. THIS IS HIS BOY!

Mikhail and Feilong went to school by the car of the Arbatov, and as expectedly, ran into Yantsui on their way back to their classroom.

“Ha! Running away from home! Fei, that’s so you.” Yantsui sneered. Feilong felt uncomfortable at his gaze and took a step back. Mikhail noticed that and stepped forward, shielding Feilong in his back.

“He is just hanging out at my place.”

“Hang out? Does he have what it takes to HANG OUT in this period of time?” Yantsui laughed, “Right, Feilong. You can never inherit the White Snake no matter how hard you try. But I doubt if you can make it to the high-rank if you continue hanging out like this.”

“I...”

“Oh and this boy too! Not the rightful heir. Birds of a feather flock together.” Yantsui left after laughing again.

Feilong stared at the now emptied corridor and sighed.

“I guess your brother could befriend mine.” Mikhail laughed, “Don’t mind him. Let’s go to the classroom or we will be late.”

“...How about we skip the class?”

Mikhail was surprised to hear the good student Feilong said that. He smiled and held Feilong’s hand again. They ran to the rooftop and found a place in shadow. They used their school bags as pillows and lied down on the floor.

Feilong just lied down there quietly, sobbing from time to time. But there were no tears. Mikhail sat beside him, stroking Feilong’s hair gently. He knew that no words could comfort Feilong now. Their blood could not be changed. Mikhail chose to face it, when Feilong chose to endure it. Perhaps it was time for Feilong to change his mind.

Mikhail sat there with him for a good three hours, and lunch time was drawing closer. Feilong, however, did not show the slightest hint that he wanted to go.

Mikhail suddenly dropped to the floor which startled Feilong. The little beauty crawled to his side immediately to check on him.

“Mikhail? What’s wrong? The sun was too bright?” Feilong was worried when he tried shaking Mikhail’s shoulder.

“...Misha bear is out of fuel.”

Feilong was dumbfounded at the words. After a few seconds, he understood and laughed. He pulled Mikhail up and hugged him.

“Idiot!”

* * *

A super cute art by [Myrkalfar](https://myrkalfar.tumblr.com/post/627320798499209216/schoolboys)

Are you a prophet or do you actually read the Chinese version to draw this wayyyyy before I translate this chapter?? 


	11. Chapter 11

###  **19\. Inter-class competition**

Feilong spent the next two weeks living in Mikhail’s home. Soon, he felt uneasy for bothering the Arbatovs for too long. With Senior Liu’s help, Yantsui and Feilong made their peace, at least on the surface. Mikhail had no choice but to send Feilong home. However, Feilong would still stay in his home during weekends and holidays to avoid spending time with Yantsui at all. 

Lev was thrilled to see the little beauty visiting every week. He even bought a wardrobe for Feilong so he could just come at any time without packing anything. 

Mikhail was troubled, however. He was much closer to Feilong to the extent that they could share their secrets. Sometimes, he could even hug and touch Feilong. It was not rare for two friendly boys to have some skinship, but what next? Is that really how he felt towards Feilong?

A handsome boy was never short of girls confessing their love. Mikhail was almost called out every other day by the girls, but he rejected all of them. The prettiest was not as pretty as Feilong. The cutest was no match with Feilong. And the cleverest was not as smart as Feilong. The sportiest one, well, Feilong was better. 

Oh shit. Does it means I am really gay? Um. Not that he actually minds. 

“What should our class do in this inter-class competition right before Christmas holiday? Singing? Drama?” In class-teacher period, their teacher was discussing with the students. It was a ritual before the Christmas holiday to have the inter-class talent show in the morning, and a party in the afternoon.

“Sir!” The class monitor raised his hand, “It might be the last time for us all to be together. I think the whole class should participate!” 

“That’s right.”

Feilong frowned at these words. Whenever he heard something about competition, he always tried to hide himself behind the books to attract as little attention as possible. He had no interest in going on stage at all. Mikhail was, however, very interested. 

“There’s not much choice if we want the whole class to perform together. Choir, or drama.” 

“Idiot! We can’t win with simple things like that!”

Mikhail noticed how uninterested Feilong was and decided to chat with him instead. 

“Feilong, come to my house at Christmas. We are having a party!”

“I thought you celebrate Christmas in January?” 

“When in Rome. We will invite dad’s guests over in the December party, and the January one is for family only. Mom and the others will come at that time. Oh, and you are invited too!”

“I haven’t agreed yet!” Feilong smiled, “Not for the January one. I can’t join your family party.”

“Why not? We see you as part of the family.”

“Um...but I...” 

“And it’s decided!” The teacher interrupted the little conversation between Mikhail and Feilong. The two turned to face the blackboard, and were surprised to see what was written on it.

“Cross-dressing Choir!” 

Mikhail rubbed his eyes and read again. He turned to Feilong and asked in a low voice, “Did I read it wrongly? Or do those words have other meanings?”

“We have read it wrongly, it must be.” Feilong rubbed his eyes too. Oh no, he DIDN’T read it wrong.

“Excuse me sir!” Mikhail raised his hand and yelled, “I don’t understand what was written!” 

“Because your attention was fully on Feilong instead of me earlier!” The teacher laughed, “Our class is going to sing on stage, with boys dress up like girls and girls dress up like boys. You can all prepare for your clothes. We don’t have a particular style for the sake of fun, and I actually hope you could try your very best. Anyone who dares to show up in just a T-shirt and jeans would be punished!” 

“AH!?”

###  **20\. Am I embarrassing?**

The reasoning part of Mikhail’s brain told him that he should not accept this reality, but the fun part took over and decided he should just have fun with it. He did not want to wear girls’s clothes, but he had to. Well, then you have to. 

Sixteen-year-old teenager was not exactly mature yet. Those boys with softer features might still be recognized as girls when they dressed up. 

But Mikhail could not be called to have “softer features”.

He had learned to use guns and did all the training with his father a long time ago. He was slightly stronger and bigger than the boys in his age, and therefore slightly uglier when he wore a dress.

He sighed at the sight of himself in the mirror. The usual cute and cool Misha Bear was horrible in the maid dress that he borrowed. Lev spilled all his coffee when he looked at his son. 

“Oh my...Hahahahahahaha!!! Hey, the maid over there, please clean this up.” Lev laughed at his son mercilessly. 

“No.” Mikhail cried, “I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of Feilong!”

“Hahahahahaha!!!” Even the most serious father would laugh his ass off when he saw Mikhail in a maid dress, and Lev was not exactly the strict kind. 

“Stop laughing!” Mikhail took the dress off and threw it on the ground, “Help me!” 

“Hahahahahaha!!!! Oh god, it’s so funny.” Lev could not stop laughing. But it was the matter of whether his imaginary son-in-law would laugh at his son, he had to put up a serious face and started giving advice to Mikhail, “Well, stop trying to be pretty. Try the funny one.”

“Huh! I am usually the handsome and cool style!” Mikhail wiped the non-existent tears off his face, “I am buying some clothes with Feilong tomorrow. He said he didn’t want to do it at his home, so he will come over.”

“Fei? Oh, that boy would look good in anything!” Lev smiled at his imagination, and he did not forget to laugh at his son again, “Unlike you.”

“HUWWA!” Mikhail faked crying again, “I am so not going to tell you that I have invited him for January Christmas party.” 

“AH!? REALLY!? Oh my Mishenka! You are the very very best!” Lev rubbed the hair of his son, “You could just wear some Lolita or what! It fits with your hair. And with the lace and those structured dresses, you won’t look too big. Trust me!”


	12. Chapter 12

###  **21\. You are definitely the campus belle**

Time passes no matter how unwilling you are and still, you have to dress up like girls. The real girls had no trouble wearing boy’s clothes. Some even tried drawing beards and had so much fun with it. And the boys were divided into two groups - Super-Unwilling group and Fun group. 

Feilong was definitely the former. He did not even dare to tell his family about today’s activity, even though he knew Yantsui would be watching it. He was dragged by Mikhail to change at the very last moment. 

Mikhail had accepted the reality. After serious consideration, Mikhail realized his father was not exactly trustworthy in this matter. He decided to borrow a traditional Russian dress from one of his maids instead. The white Sarafan with red embroidery could cover his wide shoulders. He even pinned some flowers on his hair as decoration.

“I feel so embarrassed.” Feilong was hiding in the toilet cubicle and refused to come out. 

“If you are embarrassed, then I should probably jump off from the roof.” Mikhail sighed, “Don’t worry, you would definitely look better than I do.”

“...” Feilong took a deep breath and persuaded himself to come out. “My brother would laugh at me. I can’t imagine facing him at home.”

“...” Mikhail was petrified at the sight, even though he knew what Feilong was going to wear. 

Feilong was wearing a Chinese Han-dynasty traditional dress. A light green top with a dark blue long dress. He put on a long haired wig. Feilong looked like a beauty that came out of a painting.

“You are beautiful.” 

“No way. I know I am ridiculous.” Feilong lowered his head and dared not to look at himself in the mirror.

“You ARE pretty. Come over, my maid taught me how to do make up.” Mikhail took out his tools but he felt like anything extra would just ruin the beauty of Feilong. At the end, he just painted Feilong’s lips and picked a flower from his own flower clown for Feilong. 

“Come on! Let’s go!” Mikhail held Feilong’s hand and led the way. 

When they joined the class, they felt like walking into a zoo of weird people. The tall basketball player decided to wear a sailor dress. The bookworm nerd was wearing a lolita. And some had the courage from nowhere to wear mini-skirt. Mikhail and Feilong suddenly had the confidence that they were not too bad.

“Mikhail, is this the traditional dress from your country? It’s beautiful!” 

“Yeah! It’s good, right?”

“And this…Oh wait!? You are Feilong?!” The classmates were so surprised and had to take another look at Feilong. Feilong blushed at their looks, which made him even prettier. “Oh god. I thought a real girl was wearing this!”

“What...No way.” Feilong felt his cheek was burning and hid behind Mikhail.

“I told you, right? Feilong, you are pretty.” Mikhail smiled, “Don’t worry. You are definitely the campus belle!”

“What campus belle! Idiot!”

The usual Feilong was already good-looking. With his tall figure and the classic dress, he was indeed more beautiful than the so-called campus belle. Many students who were working backstage had stopped their work on hand and took a look at Feilong when he walked past them. 

Feilong felt this was the worst moment of his life and did not want to stop at all. He almost ran to the backstage, hoping the time on stage would miraculously shortened. But they were going to sing. And a song would not be shorter just because you wished for it. Feilong hid himself in the last rows and prayed that his brother would not recognize him.

“And next! We have Class 5A bringing a very interesting performance for us!”

Yantsui raised his eyebrows at the words of it. This was Feilong’s class. He was sitting slightly far away from the stage and did not realize what happened on stage, until he saw a very eye-catching blond in the midst of the black-haired student. 

The blond boy was an eye-sore, as always! Yantsui frowned at this. And the one in the back...that was Feilong! Oh, what a disgrace to the family!

“Yantsui, your brother is so pretty!” 

“Yes! That’s the one in Han dress, right? He’s prettier than girls!”

Yantsui nodded but did not answer. He saw Feilong everyday and did not feel too much until now. After his classmates talked about this, he realized that his brother was indeed doll-like.

Feilong felt like it was ages on the stage. After the most embarrassing moment in the sixteen years, he ran all the way to the changing room while Mikhail chased after him.

“WAIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT!” Mikhail stopped him when Feilong was trying to remove the accessory on his hair, “Please! Let me take a photo first!”

“NO!”

“Please! My father said he would throw me out if I didn’t take the photo of you! Please!!!” 

“NO!”

“...And Misha bear would be a stray bear! Can Fei Fei adopt him?” Mikhail lowered his head and pretended to be crying.

“...” Feilong knew he was just acting. However, he could not stand Mikhail’s cuteness attack at all. Nobody had done this to him at home, and he definitely never did it to his father and brothers too. Feilong just did not know how to deal with this, “Just one. And JUST for Uncle Lev, OK?”


	13. Chapter 13

###  **22\. Christmas Miracle**

Christmas in December was not usually celebrated by the Orthodox Russian, but when in Rome, the Arbatovs held a Christmas party nonetheless. The house was decorated with fairy lights hanging almost everywhere. Once you entered the house, the two-stories high Christmas tree was full of ornaments, and a huge star on the top that Mikhail put on it personally.

The guests were all Lev’s business associates. It was like a casual business meeting more than a celebration of the festival. Of course, the leading mafia White Snake was invited.

Mikhail was not very interested in these activities, but those who wanted to suck up his father would usually bring him gifts, so he had nothing to complain about. Last year, he received a game that was not even on market. It would be great if he could get the series.

When the Lius arrived, Mikhail would love to drag Feilong around and show him the decorations he placed. However, Feilong was always the behaving and quiet child in front of his father and brother. Mikhail had to entertain the other guests too. The two just nodded to each other as a greeting, and did not even have a chance to say “Merry Christmas” to each other.

Feilong followed his father around to greet other people. He turned around, and saw Mikhail was so upset that he felt that his imaginary bear tail was pointing to the ground.

Lev was entertaining his guests in the living room when he heard the Lius came. He made up an excuse and ran out. He barely wishes Senior Liu merry Christmas before hugging Feilong. Mikhail saw everything and wished he was the one hugging Feilong. However, he did not receive the Christmas gift from his father yet so it was unwise to throw a tantrum to him.

AHHHH I want to hug Feilong!

When the cocktail party started, Feilong took a plate and walked around to look for the upset bear. He was not enjoying these social activities. He only came because he thought Mikhail would accompany him.

“Where did he hide…?” Feilong wandered around the now-very-familiar Arbatovs House alone.

Lev noticed Feilong and smiled. He pointed at the closed balcony door. It was curtained and separated from the warm living room. Feilong pushed it open and shivered at the cold air. Mikhail was leaning on the balustrade when he heard Feilong came in.  
“Feilong? How did you find me?”

“Your father showed me the way.” Feilong offered him the plate and leaned on the balustrade together.

“Thanks.” Mikhail turned around to face the dark garden. The fairy lights casted shades on his usually warm face, and somehow it made him look gloomy. Feilong knew that something was wrong.

“What’s happened?” Feilong put aside the plate and hugged Mikhail from the back. He rested his head on the broad shoulders of the blond boy, “Did Misha Bear run out of fuel again?”

Mikhail stiffened instantly. He knew he was blushing, and prayed that Feilong would not notice it in the dark.

“...” Mikhail nodded, “Even the energetic Misha Bear would have to rest once in a while.”

“Oh?” Feilong hugged him tightly, “Did Misha Bear get enough fuel now?”

“No.” Mikhail turned around and Feilong took a step back. Mikhail was slightly taller than he was, so Feilong had to lift his head up a bit to look at the blue eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes. It was just...the Christmas decoration. I miss my mother.” Mikhail lowered his head. Christmas is for family. Then he soon remembered that Feilong had not even met his biological parents, “I am sorry.”

“It’s OK.” Feilong held Mikhail’s hand, “Didn’t you say she is coming in January?”

“Um. Right!” Mikhail pulled Feilong to himself, their forehead touching each other’s. “So Misha Bear had to recharge energy and be prepared to see his mother!”

The two were so close to each other, that they both blushed a bit. Christmas carols could be heard from indoor, but they just stood and leaned on each other on the balcony.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_   
_I won't even wish for snow, and I_   
_I just wanna keep on waiting_   
_Underneath the mistletoe_

“Are you really OK?” Feilong tried to warm Mikhail’s hand with his own.

“Hm.”

All of a sudden, Feilong stared at the blond boy whose face was just centimeters away from his. The little beauty lifted his head up, and kissed on the other’s lips quickly.

“...!” Mikhail was so surprised that he could not believe what just happened. It was a very quick and light kiss, almost like hallucination. But that touch and the warmth on his lips told him it was real.

“I-I am sorry!” Feilong covered his mouth and did not dare to look at Mikhail. His face went all red and he was shocked at what he just did. He had no idea why he did it. Perhaps it was the romantic songs and the atmosphere just now. He turned around and wanted to run away.

“Feilong!” Mikhail pulled his arms before Feilong reached the door, “I...”

“Mistletoes! We were standing under the mistletoes so I have to...” Feilong pointed at the decoration on the door and tried making excuses. “Did-did I scare you? I am sorry...”

“I love you.”

_I just want you for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

“Wh-what?! I am not a girl!” Feilong covered his mouth with his hands again, trying to hide his reddened cheek.

“I know.” Mikhail walked closer and hugged him. The blond boy was usually thick-skinned but now he was blushing too. He brought up all his courage and confessed his love, “Can you be my boyfriend?”

“I...I...”

“...” Mikhail blinked.

Feilong nodded. “I-I am not sure how seeing each other is like...”

“This’s my first time too.” Mikhail blushed the hair of Feilong, it was as soft as he was expecting, “By the way, it was my first time to confess my love. That’s my first kiss too.”

“Liar.” Feilong blinked. He knew how popular Mikhail was in school and he did not believe it was his first kiss at all. Even though...it was indeed Feilong’s first.

“It’s true. I was just pretending I like those girls.” Mikhail hugged Feilong tightly, “Well, we are under the mistletoes. We have to do it seriously or it would be bad luck.”

“...Um.” Feilong closed his eyes and waited for the gentle touch on his lips.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_


	14. Chapter 14

###  **23\. The very serious kid**

First kiss is always the sweetest. Mikhail and Feilong were too shy to face each other after that. They stood on the balcony, blushed and silent. It was Mikhail who had a thicker skin to take the initiative and brought Feilong back inside.

Mikhail led Feilong to his bedroom. Feilong had even slept with him countless times since the day he went away from home, but this time, he stood at the door not knowing what to do. Mikhail smiled and let Feilong sit on his bed together.

“I don’t know what got into me...and all of a sudden, I just...” Feilong was still red in his cheek.

“I was worried that my feelings were not mutual.”

“Um?” Feilong looked at him confused.

“Um. I am not sure if you noticed, but I have been feeling you up for a while.”

“Huh?” Feilong’s facial expression turned from confused to understanding, and he was suddenly too shy to say anything. Mikhail laughed when he dodged the pillow thrown by Feilong.

“I am so happy!” Mikhail pushed Feilong down on his bed and leaned over him like a huge golden retriever. “Is this the Christmas gift you prepared for me?”

“YOU ARE HEAVY!” Feilong pushed him away, “Dumb bear! I haven’t bought anything for you!”

“Then just give me another kiss.” Mikhail drew closer, “Misha Bear would be very sad if he didn’t get his gift.”

“Misha Bear is not those kinds of greedy bears!”

“What do you know about Misha bear? He loves hugging and kissing!”

“......Haha! What are we even talking about?”

“No idea.” Mikhail laughed and pulled Feilong up. Feilong leaned on him and let the Russian hugged him.

“What exactly do we do when we are seeing each other?” Feilong asked.

“Um. Dating?” Mikhail, raised by Lev, of course knew more than that. But he decided to keep those adult contents as secrets for now.

“Dating? What’s the difference between it and just hanging out together?” The very serious Liu Feilong asked again, as if he was in a class trying to understand some complicated matters.

“Um...We can kiss?” Mikhail kissed Feilong's cheek again.

“So, what’s the difference between this and feeling somebody up?”

“No difference.” Mikhail answered after some thoughts, “And Feilong could also feel me up.”

“Like this?” Feilong pushed Mikhail on the bed and leaned on him. He kissed Mikhail gently and suddenly had a feeling that...he somehow lost.

“Mishenke! Where the hell did you go? I told you to help in the...AHHH!?” Lev opened his son’s bedroom and saw Feilong sitting on Mikhail’s torso. And if his eyes did not deceive him, THEY ARE KISSING!? This sudden development left even the experienced Lev petrified for a moment.

Lev was speaking in Russian and Feilong did not understand a word, but he felt embarrassed. He felt like Lev just caught him doing something bad. Feilong climbed down from the bed immediately, too scared to look at anyone’s eyes.

“I am sorry! It’s all my fault!” Lev covered his eyes and left, “Please continue!”

“No! Un-uncle Lev!” Feilong stopped him in a rush, “Please don’t tell my father and brother!”

“Don’t worry! Dear Fei Fei, just have fun with Misha. Are you staying tonight?” Lev petted Feilong gently, and turned to his son. He switched back to Russian, “Misha, need some condoms?”

“Nah, he will go home later. Dad, you can’t rush things up like this.”

###  **24\. Our first date**

December 31st. New Year Eve.

After being caught lying, Feilong dared not to lie anymore. He told his father properly that he was going out with Mikhail today. Unlike Yantsui, Senior Liu had full confidence in his younger son. He knew Feilong would never do anything improper and agreed to let Feilong go. Yantsui was being a bastard as usual, saying very mean things to Feilong. But since this was their very first date, Feilong decided to endure it and ignore his brother.

The main show of new years eve was the countdown and fireworks. Mikhail and Feilong stayed on one of the high towers of the Lius instead of the crowded ocean side. They asked the servants to leave after they prepared them food and drinks.

Mikhail took a bouquet of roses and wore a suit. Feilong smiled and brought him in. But the two sixteen years old kids had no interest in romantic candle dinner or such. At the end, they held a bowl of popcorn and watched mafia movies on the sofa together.

“If that’s cocaine, they will die when they lick it.”

“Exactly. If you can tell the quality of it just by licking, why bother using those machines.”

“Hahahahah! Fei, did you see that? He wanted to shoot the guy in the opposite building with THAT little gun!”

“What’s this stupid plan? A plan for suicide?”

“It’s good that you are here with me, Misha. I wanted to laugh at these without people asking me why I know so much!” Feilong turned and talked to Mikhail with a serious face.

“I know!” Mikhail held Feilong’s hand and his head was leaning on Feilong’s.

They watched the movie hand-in-hand, so focused that they forgot their popcorn in the tensed scenes. After that, they laughed together at the unlogical plots. They even started a heat debate on how the plan should be if they were the leaders.

“Oh it’s about time!” Mikhail paused the movie after a glimpse at the clock. He dragged Feilong to the floor-to-ceiling window.

10, 9, 8

“Feilong, even though we have only known each other for three months, but I love you.”

7, 6, 5

“You are moving on so fast! Well, it’s not for me to say.”

4, 3, 2

“Happy new year. And we will spend every year together in the future.”

1.  
Fireworks decorated the starred night. And the little couple kissed again and again.

****

**Art by 雲雀**

**https://skylarkwbg.lofter.com/post/1efc3bb0_1c9ca2e32**


	15. Chapter 15

###  **25\. Mother**

The end of Christmas holiday meant the start of class again, and it also meant Feilong could meet Mikhail without making any excuses. They decided to hide their relationship in school. However, they were always on friendly terms and it was common to have some skinship between boys, so it did not make a huge difference. They went to class together. They did revision together after school. And Feilong spent all his holiday in the Arbatov House.

Lev kept his promise to help them hide their relationship. He even invented all kinds of stories and excuses so Feilong could spend more time at his house. After what should happen happened, Senior Liu had to let his son be HIS son-in-law! Mikhail, do your best!

A week or more after the first of January, it was the Russian Christmas. It was not an official holiday in Hong Kong, so Mikhail still had to go to school no matter how excited he was.

“Feilong, my mother is coming today. Let’s come to my home with me.”

“Ah?! All of a sudden!?” Feilong was shocked. He was now very close to Lev, but he was not prepared to meet Mikhail’s mother. “Did...did she know about us?”

“Um. Probably not.”

“...Teach me some Russian to greet Auntie.”

“She might kill you if you call her Auntie. Let’s call her big sister.”

Feilong heard about Mikhail’s mother a lot. He never met his own biological mother, and Yantsui’s passed away early too. He did not have a chance to feel how motherly love was like, so Feilong was very curious about that too. After the school bell rang, they ran to the school gate at once. Feilong told his driver about where he was going, and got into Mikhail’s car.

Mikhail dragged Feilong all the way to his house once his car stopped. “Mom!!”

“Oh? Misha, you are back?”

A beautiful woman in a shirt and pencil skirt came out from the living room to the front door. She was so much different from Feilong’s imagination. He thought she would be an elegant woman with long curly hair, but indeed, she had fashionable short hair. The woman was looked at Feilong curiously.

“Big sister, hello. I am Liu Feilong.”

Lev heard Feilong’s voice in the living room and ran towards them immediately. He hugged Feilong tightly in front of Mikhail on purpose. 

“FeiFei! Welcome! This is Misha’s mother, Elena. Elena, this is Misha’s...uh, good friend. The youngest son of Liu.”

“Oh, I see.” Elena petted Feilong’s hair too. This texture was so much different from his son’s curly hair!

“Thank you for inviting me for the Christmas party.” Feilong thanked them politely.

“Oh, what’s this! FeiFei is part of our family!” Lev squeezed Feilong’s cheek gently, which earned him a glare from Mikhail and a curious look from his wife. “And why did you call me Uncle when you call her big sister…?”

Mikhail hugged his mother and brought Feilong to his room for their daily revision. 

“Your mother is so different from what I thought.” Feilong said when he did his homework, “I imagine her to have curly hair like in the paintings, and wear long dresses and those tilting hats.” 

“Haha! You can’t be a mafia boss’s lady like that.” Mikhail laughed, “That’s how Vera looks like. Oh, my father’s wife. You will see her at the party too.”

“How do you call her?”

“Auntie.” Mikhail chuckled, “She hates that!”

“Haha, that’s why you ask me to call your mother big sister instead?” Feilong laughed too, “Hey, which formula should I use in this question?”

“Let me see...” Mikhail took his homework and drew some lines on it, “See, you do this first, and then...”

“I see.” Feilong smiled and kissed Mikhail on the cheek, “Thanks.” 

After dinner, Feilong went home when his driver came to pick him up. On the dining table, Mikhail was too busy helping Feilong to grab whatever he liked. He barely had time to talk to his mother, even when they were separated for so long. Lev was talking about “”my dear Feilong”, “my FeiFei” and so on, which left Elena full of questions.

“Dear.” Elena tugged Mikhail in and returned to their bedroom. She looked at Lev with a dubious look, “Tell me honestly. Is Feilong your son from another mistress?”

“Hahhahahahahah!!! No, really, no.” Lev almost laughed his head off, “Oh in that case, our Misha would be so upset. His love turns out to be his brother. Hahaha..oh shit.”

“HIS LOVE?” Elena was shocked at these words. “What the fuck? I didn’t keep an eye on our son for just a few months and now you tell me he is in love with a boy!?”

“Um. Right. And it’s completely not my doing.” Lev pulled Elena in his embrace, “Come on, it doesn’t matter as long as Misha likes him. Feilong is wonderful too. You see, he is pretty, he is polite, and he is from a family similar to ours.” 

“What…?! I have to talk to Misha! Huh...” Lev kissed Elena forcefully, “Damn! How did you raise your son like this...”

“Oh our Misha is alright. And it’s adult time now.”


	16. Chapter 16

###  **26\. The secret weapon of Misha Bear**

“Mom~~~~~~”

Mikhail kept hugging his mother in the morning. He was not a little kid anymore, but he never separated from his mother for so long except the period in Yuri’s house.

“Mishenka, sit down. Mommy has something to ask you.”

“Huh?” Misha Bear said, while pretending to be very cute.

“What is it between you and Feilong?”

“...Dad.” Misha Bear could not continue his acting and glared at his father.

“Slip. Sorry.”

“Feilong is my boyfriend.” Mikhail blinked, “You don’t like this, mom?”

“...I was a bit.” Elena petted his son, “But your father is right. We’ve been through the pain of not able to be together, and we don’t want you to go through it again. Are you sure though? It is not an easy road.”

“Yes. I never had this feeling before.” Mikhail looked at his mother seriously, “I know Feilong is just the right person.”

“Um. My son really grew up then.” Elena hugged Mikhail, “So, tell me, are you the seme or the uke?”

“...” Mikhail sweated. His mother was just as weird as his father, “We haven’t done anything that we have to divide the role of seme and uke.”

“What!? Misha, I start doubting if you are really Lev’s son! This is incredibly slow for an Arbatov!” 

“We are underage...”

“Ah? Since when do we care about the laws? Dear, we are mafia!” Elena gave herself a facepalm, “Dear me. Don’t tell me you don’t know how to do IT? Oh, mommy got some yaoi comics for you to study on.”

“...”

“Alright! So that cute little beauty will come to the party, right? He is not going home!” Elena declared the best idea of the world.

“But Auntie Vera and her kids will be at home too.”

“Since when can they control MY son’s boyfriend!?”

###  **27\. Two mothers**

A few days later, Vera and her children arrived too. 

“Dear Misha, how’s everything?” Vera smiled and petted Mikhail’s hair before he went to school.

“Hello, Auntie Vera.”

Vera was furious at how Mikhail addressed him. True, this boy was smarter than any of hers, and Lev favoured him. She should build a better relationship with Mikhail than this. But Mikhail was completely on his mother's side and never laid eyes on her. 

“Mom, I am going to school.” Mikhail turned around and hugged his mother instead. 

Vera and Elena stood in the front door, looking at each other in awkward silence. Mikhail’s car was out of sight and they finally greeted each other politely. After all these years, there was no more jealousy between them. One was the “official wife” but never got her husband’s heart. One got the heart but would always be the mistress. It was somehow fair and square. Lev was always fair in giving money to his women anyway. 

The only thing that still got into their nerves was the children. The wife’s eldest son should have inherited the family fortune and the leadership. However, Mikhail was so talented that one could hardly overlook, and after all the abuse from Yuri, Lev loved Mikhail so much that he even brought Mikhail instead of the older kids to expand their oversea business.

“Vera. Anna, Andrew.” Lev came out from the dining room and greeted them. “Elena, did Mikhail go to the school?”

“Yes.” Elena kissed him on the cheek. 

“Put your things in the rooms, dear. We have to start preparing tomorrow’s party.”

It was the Arbatov’s tradition to grant the servant a day off in Christmas as a gratitude for their year-long hard work. All food and decoration in the party would be made by the Arbatov family. The wives would ask for the recipe from the chef and cook a big meal, while the children were responsible for the cleaning and decorating of the house. Since it was in Hong Kong this year and Mikhail had to go to the school, he just kept whatever decoration was left in the December party instead.

“Dad, there’s not much left to do for the decoration.” Andrew asked. 

“Oh, right. These were put by Misha in December. It’s quite special this year. Um...why not give your mother a hand?”

Three to one. It was unfair to Elena. Lev decided to send a message to his son, “Dummy Bear, come home at once after school to help you mom! Stop flirting with FeiFei.”

Mikhail sighed at the message. It was confusing. Sometimes they asked him to get Feilong as soon as possible, and now he demanded him to go home and help cooking?! How could his father expect him to cook?!

“Fei, can you cook?”

“Of course not. I got a chef at home.” Feilong answered without hesitation. He did not even need to boil water. 

“I knew it...” Mikhail sighed, “It's my family tradition to cook ourselves on Christmas.”

“...” Feilong thought for a while, “I am going to the party, so I should help! Even though I can’t do much!”

Mikhail smiled at his words.

“Oh by the way, mother knows about us.” Mikhail added when he saw Feilong turned white, “Don’t worry, she supports us. Well, in a very fierce way.”

“Um?” The little bookworm was confused but nodded, “Your family is so good. I can’t imagine what my father or brother would do if they knew.”

“Then just don’t tell them. I’ll be here with you all the time.” Mikhail checked that no one was around and kissed Feilong quickly on the cheek, “And my family are not all good. Come and meet my siblings, they are just like your brother, haha.”


	17. Chapter 17

###  **28\. The spirit of boyfriend**

Feilong called his father and told him about the preparation of the party then hopped onto Mikhail’s car. Liu was used to the idea of his youngest son hanging out with the Arbatovs so he agreed without hesitation. Afterall, his boy knew how to behave and his grades were even better after studying with Mikhail.

“I don’t know what we can actually do. Perhaps cheering for my mom?” 

“No way! I can do it as long as she teaches me!” Feilong answered with confidence, “Your parents accepted me easily, so I must do my best to repay them.”

“Hm...” Mikhail smiled at Feilong, “I love you even more!”

“Don-don’t say it!”

\-------

The two heard Elena calling for Mikhail as soon as they stepped into the house. Mikhail gave the school bags to his butler and led Feilong to the kitchen. Apparently, Vera had finished her preparation and left. Her stuff occupied a corner of the kitchen.

“Mom, Feilong come to help.”

“Ah?!” Elena raised her head and smiled at once, “Oh FeiFei! Come to mommy! Can you help making the seasoning according to the recipe? We leave all the heavy work to Misha.”

“Eh. Mom, Feilong is pretty strong too.”

“Big sister...I can’t read Russian.” Feilong blushed. He really had no idea what those alphabets meant.

“Big sister!? Call me mom!” Elena said, “Then you two exchange the work? Can Fei Fei manage it? Or you can just wait until Misha finishes this.”

“Yes! I can do it!” Feilong rolled up his sleeves and started kneading the dough. 

Elena watched how the dough was getting ready very quickly under Feilong’s strength and sighed. Right, Feilong was indeed a strong little boy no matter how pretty he was. She watched his son running errands for his love. He helped Feilong to brush off the flour on his face, gave him some water to drink, even fetched some snacks in case the little beauty was hungry. Elena could not help but laugh at her son in Russian, “Oh Misha, you are such a great girlfriend.”

“What!?” Mikhail blushed and complained to Feilong, “Oh FeiFei, did you hear how rude she was?!”

“Um? No, I didn’t understand that.” Feilong tilted his head in confusion. He petted Mikhail gently, “What happened?”

“Hmmmm....Misha was bullied by his mommy. I need Feilong’s kisses to comfort myself!”

“...” Feilong could not beat him in front of his mother, but was also too embarrassed to actually kiss him. He just stood there without a clue what to do with this dumb bear. Mikhail noticed that, and kissed on Feilong’s cheek when he was not aware. 

“...!? Dumb bear!” Feilong went all red and decided to continue on the dough.

“Oh Misha, was that how you earn the heart of Fei?” Elena was speechless at how his son acted all cute and innocent, “I should really teach you how to be a good boyfriend.”

###  **29\. We are different**

The preparation was almost ready, so Feilong politely declined the sleepover invitation by Lev and Elena and went home. 

He met Vera and her children on the dining table for the first time. They were indeed very different from Elena and Misha. Anna had straight long blonde hair, and she kept observing Feilong over the table. Andrew was slightly taller and stronger than Mikhail, with a brush cut that made him look like a soldier. As for Vera, Feilong thought she was like a noble lady who had no idea how normal life was like.

Feilong did not feel welcomed. They were mostly chatting in Russian. Even though he had learnt quite a lot from Mikhail, his Russian was not enough for fluent communication yet. Most of the time, Feilong had no idea what was happening. Mikhail translated something in his ears to keep him accompanied.

“Fei.” Yantsui came into Feilong’s bedroom without knocking. He frowned at the sight of Feilong lying on his bed, “Why aren’t you studying?”

“I’ve done my homework and revision in Mikhail’s home.”

“...Right. You two seemed to be quite close these days.” Yantsui sat on the bed, “Even though we are on good terms now, we can’t guarantee a good relationship forever. You haven’t said much to him, have you?”

“I know what to say and what not to say.” Feilong’s heart sank after listening to his brother’s words. True, they were from two different mafia groups.

“Good. Fei, my words might have sounded harsh before. But you know, you will be assisting me in the future.” Yantsui petted Feilong’s hair, “Don’t spend too much time on the Arbatov boy. Come home after school. I can help you with your revision if you need. Father thought it’s time for you to start gun training too.”

“Gun?” Feilong’s eyes went bright at how his father finally allowed him to touch guns. But his heart sank again when he thought about Mikhail, “...It’s their Christmas tomorrow and I am invited. I must go.”

“...There will be no next time.”

“But, Mikhail is my-” Feilong paused. It was definitely a bad idea to tell Yantsui the truth, “Good friend. I think it’s important to maintain a friendly relationship between White Snake and the Arbatovs.”

“Yes, but don’t put in too much feeling. We never know when the business partnership will end.” Yantsui left after saying this. 

=======

The Arbatovs were all sitting in the living room. Lev sat alone near the electric fire, when Vera and Elena sat on the opposite sofa. Mikhail saw Feilong off and went back to his mother.

“Misha, why do you invite an outsider to our FAMILY party?” Vera asked curiously.

“Fei is my best friend.” Mikhail had no intention to tell Vera the truth, in case they used the fact that he liked boys to their advantage, “Dad, we should have a good relationship with Lius, right?”

“Right.” Lev smiled and nodded.

“Even so, it should be enough to invite them to a business party like the December one.” Anna raised the question. She had been secretly studying Feilong in dinner, “And as for the relationship with Liu, it is between dad and Old Mr. Liu. It’s none of your business, Mikhail.”

This made both Elena and Mikhail raged. Even though Lev had repeatedly declared that Elena and Vera were in equal positions, Vera and her children still saw themselves as the rightful successor. 

“It’s not for you to tell, Anna.” Mikhail was like a young lion. Innocent at first glance, but was always ready to strike. 

“Feilong is a good boy and a dear friend of Mikhail, so I invited him.” Lev tried to stop the arguments. “You must be tired. Go and rest, Vera. Elena, I am staying in your place.”

“OK.” Elena walked towards her husband and kissed on Lev’s cheek, “You go first. I have something to say to Misha.”

“Good night.” Vera could not stand another moment of intimacy between Lev and Elena. That was her husband, also a man that she would never get his love. She stood up and left the living room without a backward glance.


	18. Chapter 18

###  **30\. Mom’s guidance**

“Misha, mom wants to talk to you.”

“Yes?” Mikhail opened the door of his bedroom and let his mother entered, “What is it about?”

“Hei! An early Christmas gift for you.” Elena took out an ipad and gave it to his son. Mikhail took it over and browsed through the folders. 

“What the...” Mikhail was so shocked to see what was in there. He was speechless and could only look at his mother with his eyes wide opened. 

“These are my shojo manga collection. Son, you are not romantic enough! You should learn from these, like give your coat to Fei when it’s cold, carry the heavy stuff and so on.” 

“Feilong is not a girl!” Mikhail complained, “And in case you didn’t notice, Feilong learnt martial arts. He might be even stronger than me!”

“Dumb bear! Everyone likes romantic stuff!” Elena switched to the next folder, “These are Yaoi love stories, study these too!”. She turned to the next one again, “And this folder contains those with sex scene. Well, I chose those that do it normally. I mean, you two are the first time, so you can’t go straight to the hardcore stuffs. I’ll give those to you in the future.”

“Huh!?”

“And manga is still manga, not realistic enough. Here, this cloud drive had my whole collection of gay porn. I selected them myself, so I can assure you the quality.”

“...” Mikhail was completely speechless.

“So, your father and I had decided that our son-in-law would be Feilong. Don’t disappoint us.” Elena petter Mikhail’s shoulder, “And don’t tell me an Arbatov can’t even court his loved one.”

“Let me get this straight. I loved Feilong and I treasure our relationship. I have no intention to DO that this early. I won’t scare him, and I’ll definitely not hurt him.” 

“GOOD! This is what Feilong should hear from you! Oh you dumb bear, you should say these to Fei, not to me!”

###  **31\. Christmas Party**

Christmas was a Saturday, so there was no school. Feilong finished his weekly martial arts training, had his lunch and ran to the Arbatov House with a lot of gifts. Mikhail was waiting for him at the door. 

“Oh?” Feilong was surprised to see Mikhail turned into a panda. He rubbed his undereye gently, “You haven’t slept?”

“Eh. I was doing...stuff last night.” Mikhail recalled the manga he spent the whole night reading, “Why are you carrying so many things? Let me.” He reached out and helped Feilong for some.

“Gifts for your family!” Feilong was a little bit shy. It was the first time he prepared someone’s present. 

“Thanks! I got yours too!” Mikhail led Feilong back to his room to drop the gifts. Then he brought him to the kitchen and helped Elena in cooking. Vera and her children were there too. It was a little bit crowded with six people busy cooking, even in the huge kitchen like this. Neither of them want to make space for the other, so the two wives had each occupied a stove. The children scattered across the kitchen to help.

“Fei, help me to get that pot from the cabin.” Elena called.

“Yes!” Feilong walked over and found that he was an inch shorter to reach the pot. Mikhail walked over and helped him. 

“This one?”

“You are not much taller than me!” 

There was not much Mikhail and Feilong could actually help in cooking. The best they could do was running errands and chopping things. But Elena was too happy to see the little couple having fun together, especially when her son had obviously mastered all the flirtings from the manga. 

It was perhaps too much to call it a “party”. It was indeed an ordinary family dinner with slightly more dishes. Lev came to the kitchen and made the dessert himself, after returning from work. Similar to yesterday, the Arbatovs were mostly talking in Russian. Feilong gave up understanding and decided to eat quietly, with Mikhail interpreting for him from time-to-time. 

They gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. Feilong had wrapped everything carefully with the traditional Chinese papers and knots. 

“Uncle Lev, this is from my father. It’s a box of Cuban cigars. And this is mine. I know you like this fragrance, so I bought one that you can put in the car.” Feilong explained each of his gift detailedly, “And this is for you, Ms. Elena. This is the pearl powder, which improves skin conditions. It works even better for your already smooth and fair skin.”

He was not close to Vera and her children, so he decided to give them something like scarfs and gloves, things that never go wrong. Mikhail acted all innocent and gave Vera and Anna a box of anti-wrinkle products, and a set of hair styling products to Andrew, who had a buzz-cut. 

“For our Misha, mommy is giving you a set of past papers and a career planning book! Misha had to find a job after school, so I think this fits.” Vera smiled fakely and gave Mikhail the book. She was implying that Mikhail could not inherit the organization. 

Feilong was very sensitive in these mean words. He had heard these from Yantsui for years now. He took a glance at Mikhail, who looked completely unaffected. It seemed like not all his family were nice...

“Feilong, this is what mommy gives you.” Elena smiled and passed him a small box. Feilong opened it and it was an iPad. Mikhail almost screamed out when he saw this.

“Yes, Misha. This is the same as the one I gave you yesterday. Dear, you should show Feilong how to use it.” 

“Thank you, Ms Elena!” Feilong accepted it happily, without realizing why Mikhail looked so weird.


End file.
